Casino Park
Casino Park is the fifth level in Sonic Heroes. Description The level is set in a large casino-like area, indicated by the giant pinball tables and neon-lighted paths. It features rotating dice platforms, and giant roulette wheels. It is also a course in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing, as well as its sequel Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Story Arriving at Casino Park from an embarrassing Team Battle with Team Rose in Power Plant, Team Sonic decides to have some fun by dashing through the huge theme park despite only having 24 hours left. Team Dark must blast through the theme park to find Eggman. Team Chaotix is being put to a test of luck by having to collect 200 rings on the orders of their mysterious client. Team Rose plays on the pinball tables to find Sonic. Rank Requirements (Normal Missions) Rank Requirements (Extra Missions) ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' This level carries elements of Casino Park and Bingo Highway, with the addition of chips, BINGO balls and other related hazards. There are three tracks within the Casino Park course: Roulette Road, Pinball Highway, and Bingo Party. Music - Casino Area= - }} Screenshots ﻿ File:Sonic heroes pc 27.jpg File:Casino Park.png File:Sonic Heroes 3.jpg File:Sonic Heroes 2Faqdesa.jpg File:sh7.PNG|Team Rose after using Team Blast to access Team Sonic/Dark's portion of the level. (Normally Team Rose's level would have ended already) Trivia *Amy states that this place reminds her of Casinopolis although she was never playable in Sonic Adventure in Casinopolis. *Team Rose can access the route Team Dark and Team Sonic take in their own mission by using a Team Blast at the goal ring and jumping across to the next platform. **By using this technique to extend the level, the player will learn that Team Rose originally had access to the full version of the level. The Team will make quotes about the VIP Room, the Laser Protected Hallway, and the VIP Pinball Table. *To access the VIP Room with Team Sonic, get on the two-tiered pinball table right before you reach the VIP entrance. There is a switch on the top level of the machine that deactivates the lasers. To reach the switch, you must avoid some green bumpers. It's around the middle of the table, however it's kinda hard to see it. For Team Dark, the switch is at the part with the triangle bumpers at the tail end of the table, and it is quite difficult to reach. **Despite not normally having access to this portion, by glitching Team Rose to this point using Team Blast, they will comment on the Pinball Table and that they are glad to have gotten there. *Despite appearing in Sonic Heroes, when you finish this course in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing, The music that will play is the one when Sonic meets Blaze in the Sonic Rush Soundtrack. *When entering Casino Park, Shadow says "Cool city". Ironically if Shadow is left idle he will say "What a worthless city". Category:Sonic Heroes stages Category:Locations